


We Did it for the Glory (Well it Might've Been for the Armpits but it’s the Same Thing)!

by pichu10176



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, GBF universe, Happy Halloween, M/M, no GBF characters though so I didn't want to tag as an official crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu10176/pseuds/pichu10176
Summary: The Phantom Thieves heard about a case of a slave auction going on in some remote island. They chose to look into it and heard that there might be some kind of royal erune being sold there on that same night. There was no time to waste, they had to rescue them!





	We Did it for the Glory (Well it Might've Been for the Armpits but it’s the Same Thing)!

“Did you hear? They managed to capture an Erune that has a tail! Isn’t that strange?! Rumor has it that erune with tails are descendants from royalty.”

“Ooh~ I never heard of that before. Maybe we should go check it out.”   


The two ladies were talking excitedly in hushed voices.   


Akira walked through the markets looking for potions and couldn’t help but to listen in on their conversation. He paused in his search, frowned as he leaned in closer to listen for more details.   


They got to this island based on  _ certain  _ rumors that there were slave auctions taking place there. That was unacceptable! Usually the Phantom Thieves of Hearts would have more time to investigate and plan on how to deal with the situation, but he can’t ignore someone being sold into slavery today! And these people! How could they enjoy getting off on someone else’s misery? This island was more disturbing than he thought if the public knew about it and was willing to talk about it out in the open.

“Yeah, the auction should be taking place by that big abandoned warehouse near the pier at 8pm.”

“Maybe we should bring some guys with us since that’s not a safe area.” The girl said uncertainty.

“Learn to live a little! You have me! The best rogue in town.”

‘ _ For a rogue, she sure is loud.’ _ Akira thought to himself as he silently grab a few random items and left those girls alone. It was time to regroup with the others.

Wait, he forgot about the high potions.

Crap, Siero’s shop had reasonable prices for them and he just walked out already. Ugh, it was too awkward to go back in now. Guess he should explore the rest of the area and see what their prices are otherwise he would have to deal with Makoto and her disappointed stare. They were tightening their budget at the moment due to a recent emergency maintenance on their airship.

Their ray reactor that powers their engine was acting up awhile back. The energy was fluctuating more frequently recently so they had to stop by Golonzo Island to get it checked out and, wow, the cost was similar to a motorbike. Ryuji looked like he swallowed a lemon when he heard the price. Akira think he saw Yusuke muttering the calculations of the amount of beansprouts he could’ve purchased with that amount of money. Only the girls didn’t seem to care. Akira still mourned a bit over what could have been his new shiny motorbike. Not everyone had a bike as a Persona Makoto.

When he finally got back to the hotel, he smirked as he waved his loot at them. Ryuji cheered and snatched the bags as soon as Akira started waving it around and hastily looked through it. He asked for snacks that was exclusive to the island and since Makoto didn’t trust Ryuji with their funds after a certain incident with all the money going towards some epic one of a kind running shoes, Akira had to go out and get it.

“So I found new information on where the slave auctions are. Is everyone here?” Akira asked Futaba. Yusuke looked focused on his drawing that he doubts he could pull Yusuke away from it.

“No. Ann and Haru went to the shopping district. Makoto is still out, looking for intel about the auction. Shall I call everyone to come back?” She asked as she pulled out her cellphone.

Akira thought about it. It might be better to let them enjoy the day since he wasn’t sure they would still linger around after they sneaked into the slave auction. There was a high chance they would need to leave immediately before they get caught.

“No, it’s fine. Just let Makoto know that we have the location and time for tonight. We should meet up at 6 so we can discuss the plan and get a look at the place. I’ll tell you where the place is, maybe we can get a layout of the building online.”

Futaba nodded before she pulled up the group chat and started rapidly typing her message.

“…hey, Joker...”

Akira turned to look at Ryuji. Ruji looked awkwardly at the bag, like he wasn’t sure he wants to keep holding it or not. He tilts his head at Ryuji. Did he not like the snacks that he bought? Why does he look like he’s blushing?

“Uh…is this a prank? Or… you want to get together with someone?” Ryuji hesitantly asked.

Akira blinked in confusion. He doesn’t understand the question.

“Is this your vacation because I’m cool if you want to relax before the mission…. Or are you trying to score with someone in the Phantom Thieves? Yo! I’m against this! We only paid for two rooms and the girls will definitely not let me sleep with them!”

“Ryuji, back up. I don’t understand what you’re saying at all.” 

“This!” He pulled out a box from the bags. It was a box of condoms?!

Akira looked at the box to Ryuji’s disturbed face to back at the box. He was trying to remember when he bought such a thing. His eyes narrowed in thought before widening. Oh yeah, there was that one time he was grabbing random items after listening to those girls. He didn’t bother looking at the items at the time. Then at the cashier, he must have been trying to find his wallet while she was placing the item into a bag. When she stated the total after packing everything up, Akira didn’t question it because the price wasn’t that much. Shit he’s so embarrassed!

“Wait, Ryuji! I grabbed it by accident! Let me explain!”

“No one grabs condoms by accident man. You must be pent up from working all the time.” Ryuji nodded his head like he understand what happened when he’s wrong! Completely wrong! One hundred percent, no, two hundred percent wrong! Like wrong to the infinite power! “I get it. Do you need my magazine? I left it on the ship, but I can go get it.”

“No!” He waved his hands frantically, trying to show that this was just an honest mistake!

“Akira is just thirsty for some erune pits.” Futuba chortled.

Akira flushed red as Ryuji crackled. “Yeah, my magazine has some erunes! I think they showed really nice angles of their armpits if that’s your thing. Not judging or anything!”

Nooo! Futaba! Stop calling him out on his kinks! This is getting too embarrassing! Dang, he knew he shouldn’t have asked Futaba for some porn recommendations! He shouldn’t be surprised if all the girls knew about it since they started having those all-girl hangouts recently. Who knows what they are talking about and what topic they bring up. Shittt.

“C-change of plans! Let’s get everyone together so we grab an early dinner together!” Akira nervously laughed as he pulled out his phone to update everyone about the new plan.

“You’re right, we need to get everyone together so we can tease our leader! All-out attack!” Futaba said.

He paused in his texting to stare in Futaba in horror. 

“I’ll just eat by myself…” He mentally cried.

* * *

In the end, they dragged Akira with them and joined up with everyone else to eat dinner at some small cafe.

Everyone did join in to tease Akira. He thinks that his ears might be permanently red now from the amount of jokes they threw at him. Makoto tried to stop them but Futaba, Ryuji, and Ann’s carefree tone might have relaxed her usual prudish attitude.

And Haru oh my god! He couldn’t believe she was adding to the conversation! Akira thought she would be the type to blush a little and laugh, but dang, he completely underestimated her. She even landed a few critical hits. He would’ve been proud of how well she is fitting in with everyone if he didn’t feel like crawling under a rock and never coming out again.

After they had a good laugh, they knew it was time to get serious.

Ryuji, Haru, and Ann went back to the airship just in case things went south. Ryuji was able to steer the ship if they need to make a quick getaway while Haru and Ann can defend the ship from a far distance.

Haru turns out to be really good with using guns and grenade launchers. Who knew? Just because she’s a harvin doesn’t mean have the strength to hold up a machine gun and shoot with dead accuracy. She was pretty good at handling an axe too. She definitely would shock the public by breaking the harvin stereotypes that harvin were weaker than the other races.

Now that they have their escape route planned. Futaba was going to be outside the warehouse in another building, guiding them with her Persona. Her Persona was a bit strange. Usually their Persona can’t get too far from their summoner, but she was able to summon a miniature version and communicate with them using it. This was really helpful since her physical abilities was subpar and wasn’t able to join them when they sneak into buildings at the moment, but can still help them out while staying in a safe location. Yusuke chose to stay with her just in case they run into trouble.

Morgana, Makoto, and Akira in the meantime turned on their wireless earpieces and placed it in their ear. Joker never gets tired of watching Mona putting in his earpiece in his cat form. Mona might have gotten used to doing certain things with his paws in that form, but without thumbs, he still takes longer to do certain things and it looks adorable.

Since only Morgana, Makoto and him were going to the auction. Since it’s an abandoned area, it wouldn’t be too weird if there was a cat walking around right? Thankfully, even in his cat form, he was able to pick locks, so Morgana wandering by himself wasn’t a bad idea. Makoto and Akira transformed while Morgana remained in his cat form.

It shouldn’t be too hard to sneak in. Once they were used to the Metaverse, this was all very familiar. They found a broken window and climbed through. The room they landed in didn’t have anyone there.

“Oracle.” He doesn’t need to use a lot of words for his crewmates to understand him.

“ _ Roger. There are a couple of security guards wandering around right now. One is coming in your direction!” _

Joker, Queen, and Mona hid behind some crates as they heard the footsteps come closer to them.

“I don’t get why I have to guard the back today.” The guard grumbled as he opened the door to look at the area.

“I want to see the auction too…I wonder who the new owners of the erune will be. Heh. Royalty becoming a slave themselves. It’s hilarious.” He gave a chuckle before walking away, his footsteps slowly faded into the distance.

Queen glowered at where the footsteps disappeared. “That man is vile. We need to save these people as soon as possible.”

Joker nodded. They also planned to steal the heart of the person who hosted these auctions, but that was for another time. Right now, their priority is to rescue all of these people before they can be bought by some horrendous slave owner and disappear somewhere in the skydom.

_ “Okay, so you guys are in the clear for now. Go outside and turn left and keep straight until you hit the door. Beyond it should be the dungeon where everyone is being kept. There should be two guards on the watch. You will have to take them down.” _

“Thanks Oracle.”

Joker looked at his teammates. “Mona, when we open the door, go in first and look for the guard who’s farther from the door and take them down. Me and Queen will take down the other one. Remain in your cat form and find a good spot to launch a surprise attack on your enemy. We will head in thirty seconds behind you.”

Mona nodded before heading towards the door.

“Queen, watch my back as I open the door for Mona.”

“Understood.”

They walked quickly to the door and Joker looked at Mona to confirm if he was ready. The Primal nodded and Joker opened the door as quietly as he could and barely just a crack for Mona to get through. Hopefully, the guards didn’t hear or see the door opening.

“Queen, get ready.”

“Always.” She smiles as she raises her fist. Her weapon looked extra dangerous today.

They mentally counted the seconds as they hoped Mona managed to get into position before opening the door.

“ **Arsene** !” Joker ran in with Queen and summoned his Persona.

Both guards looked at him in surprise before Arsene appeared a flash of light and spread its wings. They didn’t have a chance to make a move before a cloud of darkness enveloped the entire area. Joker was immune to all dark attacks and could see where his enemy was while Queen and Mona had to take some wide eye drops to get rid of the status effect. While his spell was fast acting, it also disappears quickly so the status ailment won’t last too long, but the few seconds can turn the battle around.

Joker quickly ran to disarm his opponent and placed him in a chokehold until he stopped resisting while Mona casted a wind attack and knock his opponent against a cage and knock him unconscious.

In the meantime, Queen was looking at their surroundings, making sure no one will sneak up on them. While Oracle was amazing, her powers aren’t omnipotent and she was guiding them from a distance, her mini Persona range that it could sense isn’t as far and wide as her original.

“Is this everyone?” Queen asked after the coast was clear.

Joker glanced around. There were humans, erunes, and draphs in multiple cages. He tilted his head in confusion. Where was the “royal” erune? All of the erunes has those animal ears so they should be easy to spot. He doesn’t see anyone with a tail. Were the rumors wrong?

“Oracle. Are you sure this is everyone?”

_ ‘Hmm. Maybe they put that one erune in another area if he’s going to be the “main event”. There should be a vent in here. I’ll go explore the warehouse and get back to you while you free the others.’ _

“Okay.” 

The Persona flew off somewhere while he went up to a cage and quickly unlock it while Mona picked another.

They worked efficiently, meanwhile, Queen healed everyone so they could have the energy to run and follow the Phantom Thieves to safety. Some of the guys stole the guards’ weapons and looked around for something to defend themselves with. They threw the guards into one of the cells and locked it, grinning widely at the unconscious people.

He looked at his teammates, deciding on what their next step should be. After taking a moment, he raised his voice to get their attention. “Mona, Queen. I have a plan.”

They gathered around him and waited for his orders.

“Queen should act as a decoy and use her Persona when she’s outside to outrun the guards. Mona, you will be leading everyone into our airship. Meet up with Oracle and Fox and head back to the ship. I’m going with Oracle’s Persona to find this royal erune and escape with them. Let’s all meet back at the ship. Any questions?”

They thought about it for a minute before agreeing. While Mona had a tough job, but by meeting up with Fox and Oracle, they should help shoulder a part of that responsibility.

They agreed with the plan and split up. Queen headed out first and made a loud crash when she stepped out. They heard a few guards yelling and footsteps quickly faded. A guard opened their door and Joker quickly summoned Arsene to put him to sleep.

One of the prisoners brought the unconscious guard inside and stole his weapon too and threw him in another cage while another closed the door.

They waited for a few minutes until they were sure no one was coming.

“Let’s go!” Mona yelled as he raise his scimitar in the air and charged. It would have looked impressive if he didn’t have to go on his tippy toes to open the door. Joker smiled at how cute he was before the whole crowd left.

It wasn’t long before Oracle’s Persona returned.

_ “Okay, okay! I found the person, but he seems to be surrounded by guards and the host, Ayaan.” _ The Persona chirped as it flew around Joker’s head.

“Is there a way from getting there through the vent?” Joker asked.

_ ”You’re in luck. I can show you where to go. It’s not too far from here. Just a couple rooms down.” _

He looked at the vent, it looked big enough for him to crawl through without any trouble. He let the Person go in first before climbing onto a crate and lifting himself into the vent. He told Oracle the situation about Mona and the prisoners while he was climbing into the vent. The earpiece Oracle made was limited by the distance between the person and Oracle’s Persona. If they were too far apart from it, they won’t be able to communicate with each other. They do have cell phones, but they avoid using it during their missions just in case those cell towers are able to save their messages and calls.

He crawled without any problems, letting the soft light of Oracle’s Persona guide his way. It wasn’t long before they reached the room. Her Persona dimmed its lights until it could barely be seen. That way, the enemy couldn’t spot them since they were safely hidden in the dark.

Joker looked out to see just four guards and Ayaan. He was the person who created this auction. Hopefully by stealing his heart, it will stop this auction from happening in the future and prevent anyone else from doing it. He looked behind them to see the erune and wow, that guy looked beautiful.

His ears looked more fox-like compared to the other erunes, they were currently folded back in anger as he glared at the host. There were red flower hair accessories that was clip on in front of his ears with gold ribbons tying it together. It nicely complimented his maroon colored eyes.

He wore a white kimono with gold ornaments at the sleeves over a sleeveless black turtleneck. It looked pretty good on him. Normally, Akira was used to people wearing an obi with their kimono, but that erune let a belt hold the kimono together. If he met this guy on the street, he would’ve tried to flirt with him. A solid ten in his opinion.

“You will earn me a lot of money little one! I will finally go on vacation to Auguste Isles. The women there are  _ fine _ .” That asshole laughed as the guards stood stiffly around the erune. The erune shifted uncomfortably as he tried loosening his bonded hands.

“Only an hour left before the show starts. I can’t wait to see the crowd’s reaction!”

Joker grabbed his gun and carefully aimed at the guards as the host kept talking. He needs to do this right. He has to take out all four guards quickly before taking the host down. He wants the host to see Joker appearing from the darkness and fear for his life. He intends to scare the host into hiding, to understand how his victims feel when they got captured and sold to their masters. Fear, despair, all of those negative emotions. And the best part was even if Ayaan goes into hiding or hires hundreds of guards, it won’t stop them from stealing his heart since they do it in the Metaverse and not the real world.

“How pathetic.” The erune interrupted as he sneered at the man. “All of this work just to go on vacation for what, a few days? How sad. Perhaps you need a career change if you can only take a few days off.”

Ayaan’s face turned red as he stared the erune down. He clenched his fist and punch the erune in the face causing him to crash into the ground.

“Be quiet!”

Joker’s expression hardened. There was no time, he needs to interfere before the erune gets injured any further. His gun already had sleep bullets inserted, he shot the farthest guard first and took down another one before they could raise their weapons. It wasn’t hard to take the rest down since Joker had a good hiding spot leaving only Ayaan standing for last.

“W-who’s there?!” Ayaan barked out as he tried to find Joker. He finally looked at the vent as Joker raised his hand to punch the grate out into the host’s face. 

_ ‘He fell down surprisingly easy’, _ Joker thought as he climbed out of the vent and cut the erune‘s binds. Ayaan slowly got his bearings back as the erune stood up and harshly stepped on the host’s neck and forcing him back down.

“I could kill you right now you miserable fool. What’s stopping me from doing so?” The erune pressed more of his weight on that foot as Joker stepped in to stop him.

“Hey, I know you’re angry, but we need him alive right now.”

The erune barely gave him a glance, but he stopped putting pressure so at least he’s listening to Joker.

“The other victims that he sold, we need to know where they are. We plan to shut down this operation so you can’t kill him yet. After we get all the information though, you can do whatever you want from him.” The Phantom Thieves don’t kill, but this stranger is not a part of them. He can’t ask him to listen to the same rules that they do.

“What if he doesn’t? He’s an asshole with no remorse with his actions. How do you know he would give up the information for you?”

“We’re the Phantom Thieves for a reason. We have a way to find and steal the information.” Joker gave him a wink.

The erune finally gave Joker his full attention.

“The Phantom Thieves, eh? I think I’ve heard some rumors about you as I was passing by Golonzo Island.”

“Yeah, we helped a few people there. Let me help these guys too.”

The erune gave it some thought before finally releasing the man, but not before kicking him hard in the head.

_ ‘At least he’s not dead,’ _ Joker mentally shrugs.

“Okay, now what?” The erune asked as he brushed off the dirt from his outfit.

“We’re escaping now. We’re planning on releasing everyone safely in another island before returning back here to deal with this situation. Here’s a potion. Do you need anything else?” Joker asked while handing the item.

The erune took it without question and drank it in a few gulps. He carelessly threw it behind him at the unconscious men on the floor and walked towards the door.

“Yes. When they captured me, they also took my weapon. My weapon is one of a kind, I am not leaving without it.” He looked at Joker, daring him to say abandon it.

“Sure, it’s risky to stay here too long, but we can look for it if it’s important to you.”

The erune looked surprised before letting out a small smile. “I didn’t expect that. It shouldn’t be too hard to find, my weapon is a sword concealed as an umbrella.”

Joker nodded as they left. He asked Oracle if she would know where the room would be, but she can’t tell from the map. They opened all of the doors to find the right room that has his weapon. 

It didn’t take long before they find Ayaan’s office. It was filled with paperwork and gaudy items. There was even a statue of the guy on the corner of the desk in a heroic pose. Gross.

The erune’s umbrella was placed on the desk and he grabbed it before looking at Joker.

Well, since they are inside the office, maybe he could find something that could prove to be useful, like his real name. Something that could help enter his Palace.

“Let me look around since we’re here. Could you guard the door?” Joker asked as he moved from the door to enter further into the room.

“Sure, it’s risky to stay here too long though.” The erune said with a smirk. How cheeky. 

Joker grinned before opening various drawers to find something useful. He found pictures of the people they captured and the people who purchased them. He took all of that. He looked at the painting that was hanging behind the desk and moved it. Just as he thought, there was a safe. 

Typical. 

He didn’t see any kind of key when he was looking through the drawers. He could use his lock picking skills, but it might be faster to look around for the key first before resorting to it. He wasn’t as fast as Mona yet and he doesn’t want guards to come while he was occupied with the safe. 

He closed his eyes and scanned the room to see if anything was hidden with his third eye.

‘ _ There!’ _

He stopped in front of that ugly statue. He turned it over and the key was taped right securely at the bottom of it. He smiled before grabbing it and opening the safe to only find a small thin box. It was also locked. There was no time to waste, Joker just took it with him as he nodded to the erune, indicating that he finished searching through the office. The erune opened the door to let Joker go through before leaving after him.

They found a few guards around the corner and Joker was about to summon his Persona before the erune stepped forward.

“Let me handle this. I am feeling a little...restless after being captured.” He opened pulled the sword from the umbrella and ran towards his enemies. He was very quick. His feet were quiet as he moved and he dodged the enemies bullets, using the blunt side of his blade and the back of this sword to attack them. He hit their vital areas so his attacks were effective. They collapse in pain as he sheathed his weapon and looked back at Joker. 

“Well? Are you going to stand there all day?” He asked as Joker jumped over the fallen enemies to reach the other man.

“Don’t fall behind. Oracle. Lead us the way.” The Persona that was floating around Joker reacted to his voice and suddenly flew down the hall. They chased after it while taking out any other guards that came their way. Luckily it was only a few people at a time so they didn’t struggle fighting and keeping up with the little spaceship.

They got out of the building and ran past the abandoned buildings. 

_ ‘Skull move the ship after Queen got onto the ship. It was impressive actually, the amount of people chasing after her. We left the island for now, but we will pick you guys up at the Hawt Hotel. That’s the one near the cliff remember?’  _ Oracle said in his ear as her Persona flew ahead.

“Yeah. I remember. See you guys in a bit.” Joker didn’t bother dispelling his rebel outfit just in case he needs to summon his Persona and it was easier to run around in the darkness while wearing black from head to toe. 

It didn’t take them too long to reach the hotel. 

“Oracle.”

She didn't respond that Joker grew worried for a moment.

The airship was quiet as it appeared from the clouds. 

‘ _ Tada! Did we surprised you?’ _

He smiled. “Not really.”

_ ‘Boo. I’ll catch you by surprise one day.’  _ He could mentally see Oracle pouting at her mission of catching him unaware failing once again. The Persona disappeared since it was confirmed that no one was chasing them.

Someone let out a rope from the airship and Joker nodded the erune to get on first. The erune’s tail shifted from side to side, he’s probably uncomfortable getting onto an unknown ship, but hopefully he understands that Joker doesn’t have any bad intention towards him. He reluctantly moved and grabbed onto the rope and climbing. Joker gave a sigh of relief that they managed to successfully complete this mission before following the erune’s footsteps.

“Sorry we’re late. We got some stuff that will help us find the other prisoners.” Joker said as he climbed onto the ship while Akechi silently followed him. Ann and Haru greeted them as they kept a lookout. Futaba stood impatiently as she stood by the entrance of the airship.

“Gimme gimme!” Futaba put her hands out in demand of the folders. Joker smiled before handing her the folders and she ran into the room without greeting Akechi. Typical Futaba.

“You know the whole time we were running, I never got the chance to ask for your name. Want to share or should I keep calling you prince?” Joker chuckled as they entered the airship.

“Please don’t call me that. I have no idea why you would think that I’m royalty.” The erune said as he scratches his cheek.

“That’s what the rumors were saying. I don’t have much information to go by. I’m Kurusu, Akira by the way.” He let his rebel outfit disappear as he face the erune. 

“...Akechi. Akechi, Goro. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said softly.

“Okay, I’ll introduce you to everyone tomorrow. It’s pretty late now. Hopefully we can talk to the ex-prisoners to see where they would want to be dropped off.” He smiles before going to the control room where Futaba was staying and asked her which room was currently vacant. She frowns before stating that all of the people they rescued took all of their rooms and sofas so there’s nothing available at the moment. 

All of the girls were temporarily moved into one room to provide more rooms to their guests. The guys would do it too, but Ryuji’s room is permanently messy and Yusuke’s was filled with a lot of stuff relating to art so it would take forever to move all of his important stuff out. Morgana prefers to stay in his cat form when he’s not on a mission and most of the time stays with Akira.

“I guess you’re staying with me tonight. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Akechi shook his head. “No, I don’t. Thank you for sharing your space with me.”

They left the control room to walk towards his room. His room was actually the next door from the control room. He purposely chose this room so he could be the first that runs to the control room just in case something happens. Futaba chose the room on the other side of the control room.

“Okay, so this is where you will be staying.” As he opened the door and let the erune in first. He nodded as a thanks and walked in and explored the new area. He seemed to stop to stare at something. He was silent for a bit that Akira thought maybe there was something he didn’t like about it already.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he stood by the door.

“…hey, I hope you don’t think I’m that kind of person.” Akechi said.

Akira tilts his head. What does he mean by that? He tried to make eye contact with the new person but he was looking away, slightly blushing.

“That.” He was pointing at something and Akira shrugged and walked inside to see the box of condoms sitting innocently by the nightstand. Nooo! Why was it there?

“It’s part of the hazing process!” Futaba barked out from the other room.

The erune turned a dark red as Akira yelled out, “Noo! No! It’s not true! Don’t listen to her! Actually, never listen to her unless its mission related!”

They could hear her crackling in the other room.

“Why is this really here?” He doubts that Futaba was the one who put it here. He doubts she would have time to put it there since she was busy helping navigate Joker and Akechi back to the airship.

“Ask Ryuji, he’s the one who brought all of the stuff back.” Futaba yelled back.

“Iono, where else would you want that?” Ryuji said as he passed by.

Gah! This is not the good first impression at all! Now Akira looks like a promiscuous dude that expects people who he saves to have a sex with him as part of a weird ass disturbing thank you gift.

The new guy was still blushing as he covered his face with his sleeve...could it be that he’s interested in Akira too? He felt his face flush as his thoughts turned wicked.

“Here’s the magazine.” Ryuji gave him the magazine, the cover had a busty, half naked draph on it.

Ryuji. No! 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late-Halloween. I barely missed the day by a few minutes. Oh my god, this was longer than I thought. I actually had other stories that I created for Halloween, but those turned out to be longer than I thought so I changed priorities to this one.
> 
> Haru is a Harvin. Ann and Yusuke are Erunes. I was debating making Ann a draph, but I think Erune fits her better.
> 
> Omg, the recent event for GBF really touched me. They added more to Kou’s personality and even gave him a SSR! Haven’t managed to get that SSR, but I’m working on it! Akechi is wearing something similar to Kou's outfit in this story. This is the image for people who don't know. 
> 
> https://gbf.wiki/images/8/8f/Npc_zoom_3040242000_81.png
> 
> I really need to get back to Will of the Rebels, but I need to make the chapter flow better.


End file.
